Miss Insulted
by Chillybean
Summary: Oh, don't worry Tenten. It's just a strange boy in the middle of a clearing making animal noises to himself. Of course you don't have to be prepared.


**~Author's Note**

**Aww yeeaaahhhh! I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but this is the time of year for power-outages, and I'm kinda scared….**

**Anyway, this is for Animefangirl95 ^-^ I screwed over that due-date didn't I xD**

* * *

At the tender age of eight, Tenten had many dreams just like any other ninja-to-be.

_I swear to train like no other! I'm going to rise to the top of the medical world! Lady Tsunade… One day I will be just like you! _Tenten accidentally let out a small yip of determination as her excitement got the best of her. Slapping her hands over her mouth, the young brunette looked around the shady forest area in search of any passerby. Perking her ears, and hearing nothing, Tenten sighed dramatically in relief. _Heh. Good thing no one is around. _She smiled cheekily to herself and continued to parade through Konoha's forestry hills.

Sunlight filtered lazily though the canopy, and the young girl's sharply-cut magenta top was barely ruffled by the slight summer breeze. Her hands clasped and resting on her lower back, Tenten's eyes were closed as she skipped aimlessly. Her mother and father were currently on a mission, and the Academy had said that the newest students needed the school for various activates. The older children were told to go and train while they waited. Having already trained and prepped that morning, the young girl had wisely planned that most other students would be piling up and fighting over who got to train where. The training grounds were always so sought after at all times of the year, and she was _not _in the mood to deal with know-it-all genin today.

_Che. Genin think they're so much better than us. Especially the boys! They see a small girl in pink and automatically think that she can't do anything. _Tenten pouted in distress as she thought back to her many encounters with the imbecilic genin of her village. _They usually end up kicking me out… But if it weren't for their jonin team leaders, they would be nothing! _The brunette growled at open air, and her gray eyes narrowed in childish hatred.

Shockingly, another growl answered.

She suppressed a surprised gasp and wisely kept silent. Eyes wide and mouth pulled in a distorted frown, Tenten dropped into a callow fighting stance and peered around suspiciously. Her muscles were uncomfortably tense, and her legs and arms twitched with energy.

The forest looked just as natural as it did every day. The birds twittered, and the bugs were still making those creepy skittering sounds. Gray orbs narrowed into slits, Tenten sniffed in irritation. _I know I heard something. But what was it? It sounded so-_

There it was again! It was a high pitched kind of whine this time around, and it was coming northwest of her current location. Nimbly leaping into the trees, the slightly afraid, but I'm-totally-not-going-to-show-it, trainee shakily made her way towards the mysterious noise.

Her legs felt like jelly as she ran, and Tenten could hear the animalistic noises getting louder and louder. Landing on a branch, she shifted around and snuck a peak through the leaves. There, kneeling between a few trees, was a scruffy haired boy in a beige, long-sleeve shirt. His back was towards Tenten, so she couldn't make out any distinguishable features. _Was he the one making those weird noises?_

Reaching towards her hip on instinct, Tenten nearly face-palmed when she realized that she didn't bring her ninja pouch. _Oh, don't worry Tenten. It's just a strange boy in the middle of the forest making animal noises to himself. Of course you don't have to be prepared. _Glaring at her empty hands, she snapped back to the small clearing, but it was bare. Gasping, Tenten dropped down from the branch and scanned the area in a flurry. _Where'd that boy go? He was just there! _Still cautiously sweeping the forest with a practiced eye, Tenten made her way to where the boy was crouched.

Looking down at the ground, the young brunette easily made-out the boy's footprints left by his commonplace ninja sandals. However, she wasn't really expecting to see small paw prints. _What the…? _Studying the prints closing, Tenten analyzed that they belonged to a small pup that probably had a lot more growing to do. There were also small tuffs of white fur around the scene.

"Looks to be a Great Pyrenees pup to me…" The eight-year-old mumbled.

"Actually, Akamaru's a dog breed that only my clan owns."

Stiffening, Tenten looked up to see the same boy from earlier staring down at her crouching form. Now looking at his face, there were two distinct red triangles on his cheeks, and his black eyes were dull and uninterested. A small white dog sat on top of his head, looking at her with closed eyes. _He looks oddly familiar… Does he go to the academy? Well, it doesn't really matter._

Baring her teeth, the girl flipped backwards away from the stranger, and she braced herself for attack.

The other seemed to sense her hostility. "Hey, listen, if I was going to attack you, I would have done so much earlier. I can smell that lily shampoo of yours 10 miles away." The nameless child twitched his nose and scowled. "It's more pungent up close." He made a small gagging sound.

Flushing lightly, Tenten glared at the boy in front of her. "You know, it's incredibly rude to insult a lady like that. I don't even know your name." Her voice threatened to break, and all she wanted to do was beat some manners into that boy.

"Well why don't you get out of that crappy fighting stance Little Miss Insulted and relax a little." His voice was gruff, and he smirked at Tenten in a superior way.

_Please! He's younger than me, and he acts just like a genin... _Tenten glared darkly, but she still slowly slide out of her stance and straightened. She faced the other head on with her shoulders pulled back and regal. The boy's smirk only widened.

"The name's Kiba Inuzuka, and my pal here is Akamaru." Said dog barked in greeting.

The female brunette scoffed. _He doesn't even bow. _Tenten's eyes widened. _Wait a second! Inuzuka? He's only just joined the Academy. He should be in school!_

"Why aren't you in school? The newest students are required to tour the Academy!" She nearly shouted in disgust. She hated how this boy didn't seem to care about anything.

"Hey now. All that talk about giving your name and I don't even get yours. You're _so _polite aren't you Little Miss Insulted.

"Tenten." She growled, and her faced was slightly flushed in anger.

"Well then _Tenten_, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kiba drawled lazily. "As for the reason I'm not at the Academy, well, that's really none of your business."

There was that smirk again!

"Well you really should be! The Academy prepares you for what it's like to be a genin, and if you skip, you'll never become a real ninja! How do you think the rest of your school years will turn out if you make a habit of playing hooky?"

"Oh please. You sound like my mother…" Kiba rolled his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

Tenten glowered with her fists clenched, and she stomped over to the jaunty boy. Shoving a finger in his face, she stood on her tip-toes, trying to appear intimidating.

"What kind of ninja are you gonna be? With that type of work ethic, you're not going to make it!"

Akamaru growled threateningly at the girl invading his and his partner's space. He did not like her very much at the moment. Kiba's eyes showed his surprise clear as day, but he quickly regained his composure and smirked.

"And you really need to stop smirking!" Tenten practically screeched in annoyance.

Kiba jumped and covered his ears, his eyebrows furrowing in pain while Akamaru burrowed himself in Kiba's hair. "Whoa whoa Little Miss Insulted! Calm down and lower your voice." Tenten flushed in embarrassment, her mouth open and eyes narrowed.

No longer hearing any banshee screams, Kiba slowly uncovered his ears and stared at the small girl directly in front of him. Her cheeks were painted a cute pink color, yet her gray eyes could drive off even the meanest ninja. _Scary...but, cute._ _  
_

Tenten, noticing that Kiba seemed to have zoned-out, slowly shrank back on her feet and relaxed her features. Now, both of them just stared at each other. Akamaru made no noise, but he had resumed his patient position atop Kiba's head.

Neither of them did anything in the next five minutes, and the small brunette was sorely tempted to just walk away (she had better things to do than just stand in silence). Shifting her feet, Tenten slowly began inching backwards awkwardly, but Kiba's body twitched, and his eyes focused.

"Hey wait Little Miss Insulted!"

"My name is Tenten." She scowled and crossed her arms.

Kiba smirked. Tenten stomped her foot. And they stood there again, unmoving. The wind blew gently through their hair, but the two didn't even notice. Eventually, the sun rested high into the sky, signally midday.

"You know, you should really go back to Academy." The female murmured.

Kiba blinked. "But I don't really want to. Today they're not even letting us spar because they think we're not ready yet. It's so boring…" He lifted his chin in defiance, and Akamaru whimpered in agreement.

_Yeah. I know how that is… _Tenten grimaced in remembrance of older ninja she had run into. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she stared at Kiba shyly.

"Umm, well, would you like to...spar…with me?" She asked hesitantly. _You can never have enough training..._

At first he looked shocked, but then he smiled (just a twitch of his lips though).

_At least he's not smirking…_

"Hmm, if you think you're up to sparing two against one." Akamaru yipped happily, his way of challenging Tenten to a fight.

The girl pouted, but then she grinned superciliously. "You should be the worried one. I actually go to _all _of my classes."

"Whatever you say… Little Miss Insulted."

* * *

**Yeah. That's it… Constructive feedback would be the best thing in the world!**


End file.
